The Regenration
by CoolboWhovian
Summary: The Doctor regenerates, a way of escaping death. We get to see a few adventures with him within a few hours or days of his regeneration.
1. Chapter 1- A new man

**This was it. The final moments of The Doctor. He enters his mysterious Time and Space machine, but more a vehicle. He glances around while making observations of the TARDIS. He looks at the Artron Energy tube with a face of slight hope, but fills itself with sorrow. He takes a look at the console, reminding him of his compainion that he had just lost. He is going to miss all of it. He takes one final look at the TARDIS with memories of previous compainions echoing through his head. His hands and face begin to radiate with a glistening, bright, golden glow, for if he held in the regeneration energy any longer, it could cause very fatal and catastrphic damage to both himself and the TARDIS. It was too late. The regeneration energy would cause destructive damage to the TARDIS, but not enough to kill it, yet enough to leave The Doctor not quite right in the head for a short amount of time, and he knows this. He dreads regenerating because of this. He knows that that the TARDIS will be destroyed. He will become someone new. With his knowledge on that, he says one last goodbye to the TARDIS, for it will be the last time this set of eyes sees it. He can't keep himself from regenerating anymore. He echoes his last words through the universe as the amount of regeneration energy gets brighter and increases. The energy erupts out of his hands and head in a vilont matter. This glow of golden energy has turned into bright and destructive beams of light. Everything in the TARDIS gets destroyed. Pillars fall down, "Round THings" explode, yet the Artron Energy tube remains intact. The console is destroyed along with the rest of the TARDIS. The windows are blasted out. All of The Doctor's cells are destroyed and regenerated with new ones. Deep inside, The Doctor is in pain. Regeneration feels exactly like dieing. With a moment or two, the regenration energy stops beaming and fades away into a glow, then to nothing. He has changed. New face, new body, new personality. The Doctor comes crashing down to Earth while not quite being in the right mind. He prepares for the crash by shecking the grabbing on to the destroyed console. He echoes his last words while crashing down,"Geronimo!".**


	2. Chapter 2-Problems with the Vortex

The TARDIS is flung down to Earth, but very strangly, the TARDIS gets flung right back into space. The TARDIS is zooming past all the planets, and is out of the solar system in seconds. The TARDIS needs to regenerate. The Doctor runs to the zero room, and before closing the door, he breathes a bit of regeneration energy into the TARDIS. He closes the door and the TARDIS shakes with immense power. He is flung around the room. A few moments passed, and the TARDIS had finished regenerating. The Doctor peeks into the TARDIS console room while the TARDIS is still shaking like never before. He takes a look at the silver and somewhat blue walls. The sleek console with a space themed black and silver console with just a dash of blue. The elegent floor just raised off the ground with stairs leading up to higher and higher floors. The Artron Energy tube also being space themed, extending down to the lower levels. Out of all these things something just feels missing. He thinks for a second before relizing what was different. No TARDIS sounds were being made. The shaking had stopped. Why had this happened? He grabs the monitor and pulls it over so he can see, and takes a look at what is happening outside the TARDIS through it. He was infact in the Time Vortex. In a shock of confusion, he exclaims,

"What?".  
With even more shock, he exclaims,

"What?".

This was clearly not possable. He checks and checks and checks to find out the why this is happening. He trys to find out what is wrong with the TARDIS.

To his disbelief, he found that nothing was wrong with the TARDIS.

"No!" He exclaims.

"No way!" he yells.

By looking at the Time Vortex once more, he noticed that it was different. He was not traveling though the same old Time Vortex he knows. The Time Vortex was flashing, each time looking somehow different in it's appearence.

First it would be blue with a bit of red. It would flash yellow and turn into a more rough purple. Each time the vortex would get faster in this sequence. Always somehow different. Sometimes yellow rings would flash through. Sometimes sparks would go off. Sometimes lightning blots would flash. The Doctor knwos exactly what happened.  
The TARDIS got so destroyed that when it had to regenerate, The Doctor's regeneration energy was just not enough. The TARDIS had to use everything it could find. Anything that could help it. So it put itself in the Time Vortex with all the remaining energy it had so it could pull in Time Energy from the vortex.  
The TARDIS had to radiate some of this energy, though. When the TARDIS let away some of the Time Energy, it had to let go to some other things as well. Mixing things from The Doctor regeneration energy to Artron Energy. All of these things mixed together made the Time Vortex like this.

The Doctor relizes that he can't leave it at that. The Time Vortex could me unstable. He jumps over to the console and flicks levers and pushes buttons. He intends to go to London, 1957, but ends up on the Moon...in 1643.  
He now knows that the Time Vortex can't just stay like that. It had already set him off course, for all he knows it could get worse and mess with time and space. He has to do something about this.

He has to reach the start if the Time Vortex...the opening of it. An almost impossable task. The whole thing would be difficult to do. First he has to find some sort of a Black Hole. Once he finds said Black Hole he must travel through it. The most difficult part. The TARDIS would be flung everywhere. He would have to control everything at once. He must make sure the TARDIS stays in the vortex of the Black Hole and control his speed. Once he reaches the end of the vortex he would have to travel at immense speed. He would have to keep up with the expainsion rate of the universe. All of this is just getting to the vortex, the first part of mending the vortex.

He reaches down and pulls the handbrake. Turns a few knobs and puts the throtle to as high as it can go.

The TARDIS flys out into space, once again making the engine noises, and The Doctor is happy to hear that.

Controling the TARDIS to go right to the black hole, he reaches it and gets into orbit with it.

He presses a few buttons and sets the TARDIS defense shelids to max, and exclaims,

"Geronimo!". 


End file.
